<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seasons by CoughinCoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145818">Seasons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoughinCoffee/pseuds/CoughinCoffee'>CoughinCoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Safe - Fandom, SamxRafe, Uncharted, Uncharted 4 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But here ya go, M/M, Seasons, Spring, Summer, Winter, fall - Freeform, floofy, fluffy as hell yall, sweetness for every season, this has ben finished for months and I forgot to upload</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoughinCoffee/pseuds/CoughinCoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek of what daily-life could look like for most of my Sam and Rafe au's, one moment per season.<br/>And yes, the spring-one was born out of pictures I've seen of Sam cutting Rafe's hair because I love that shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>RafeXSam, SamxRafe - Relationship, safe - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Safe in SPRING</strong>
</p><p><br/>
Rafe hopped up on the chair, crossed his legs and layed one arm lazily in over the other at his lap. The sun reached his toes in the position.</p><p>"Don't make me look like a hedgehog." he half-heartedly warned the boyfriend behind him. Sam stopped in his tracks with the hairtrimmer already buzzing.<br/>
"What, those cute little guys?" He clicked off the trimmer, and started petting and pushing at Rafe's hair to learn the shape and figure out what to do first.<br/>
"You know what I mean."<br/>
"I guess. You already are a cute little guy."<br/>
"Oh my god." Rafe chuckled, rolling his eyes. He shoved his phone up to his face to distract himself while waiting for Sam to get on with it.</p><p>Normally Rafe would've gone to a barbershop, but being swamped up in work and feeling just a little less socially energetic than usual, well.. in short, he could not be bothered. Also, Sam had claimed for all his worth, several times, that he could cut hair.<br/>
And also, in all honesty, Rafe liked Sam's hands in his hair more than anyone else's-so, they ended up on the balcony for the occasion.</p><p>"Why don't you just let it grow, if you're so worried?" Sam turned on the little buzzer again before waiting for an answer, knowing full well Rafe would not ever let his hair grow long.<br/>
"We do not all have your lucious locks, Sam, I'd look homeless."<br/>
Sam pulled a hand through his own brown semi-long curls, a little sense of pride. <br/>
"Thank you, sweetie." He smirked. Rafe saw it all in the reflection of the screen.<br/>
"Sure, hon." A giddy tone escaped with Rafe's words as he tried so hard to seem cool about it. He loved how easy it was to boost Sam's confidence, nomatter how cocky the tall man could be. It was endearing.</p><p>He felt a large, steady hand stroke at his head. Then fingers were pulling at the hairs on the very bottom, where Sam intended to start off the cut.<br/>
The sensation of the touch and massage in his roots made Rafe close his eyes, feeling his skin react pleasently. He sighed content.<br/>
The little light fuzz standing up at the nape of his neck gave him away. That, and the inevitable small sound of "Mhh-" that he made.<br/>
The next moment, there were lips at the nape of his neck. Then a very shameless whisper close to his ear.</p><p>"Feel good, baby?"<br/>
"Mmmh-" He hummed on as a reply.<br/>
A deep chuckle rumbled in Sam's chest, and he helped himself to a few more tastes of the other's neck.<br/>
Rafe smiled, tilted his head foreword and then back up in a long nod. He bit his lowerlip.<br/>
"Baby," He started, reluctantly pushing his head backward to the other's forehead, whom answered a soft "Hm?" as if they had nothing planned today. Rafe let his spine twist shortly toward Sam, a hand rising to swipe fingers across the scruff.<br/>
"Focus." He commanded softly, as he watched Sam's face with heavy eyes, hypocritically not focusing at all.<br/>
"Stop distracting me, then." He smirked.<br/>
Rafe mirrored the smirk.<br/>
"I'll try."<br/>
Despite blaming Rafe, Sam stole another long kiss before attempting to get back to the task.<br/>
Eventually he made it.</p><p>The buzzer drifted upward at the back of his head, making little chippery noises as it cut every hair in it's way. <br/>
Rafe felt it a bit further up than he had expected, but he kept still while narrowing his eyes, shiftng them around as if caculating.<br/>
"Aren't you a little far up?"<br/>
"Nope."<br/>
Rafe kept squinting.<br/>
"You sure?"<br/>
"Yes dear. You can kill me later if you don't like it." Sam replied assuringly.<br/>
Rafe huffed softly, smiling.<br/>
"Alright, fair deal." He kept on scrolling at his phone.<br/>
He didn't see, but Sam grinned at the preposterous use of 'fair'.</p><p>Minutes passed with focus and small talk. Sam switched the mesaurements to the buzzer to fit his needs, or more like Rafe's needs, while said man muttered about articles and things he found online, which Sam sometimes muttered a reply to.</p><p>Down the street, people were walking, the ringing of bikes passing through and the sound in the trees created life around them.</p><p>The gusts of wind were comfortable, and Rafe worried just slightly that the tiny loose haird flew inside.<br/>
Sam finally pulled out a pair of scissors and combed through the top of Rafe's hair, pulling at it until he was sure of where to cut and which length to keep at the front versus the back.<br/>
It took a lot longer than anticipated, just to nip the tips, but with a few hushed swears, one tiny finger-cut, and a lot of double-checking later, Sam let Rafe check the mirror for the final verdict.</p><p>Another uneccessary minute later of Sam watching Rafe feel his own hair, Sam started suspecting he was fucking with him.<br/>
"You little shit.." Sam chuckled when Rafe gave him a knowing smirk.<br/>
"I like it." Rafe announced innocently and turned towards Sam. "Good job, babe. Thanks." he leaned up, rewarding Sam with a soft kiss of the cheek.<br/>
"You're welcome, sweetie." He gave a peck in return on the lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Safe in SUMMER</strong>
</p><p><br/>
"I don't think that goes there, honey.."<br/>
Rafe commented with a rather aloof attitude, not bothering to look at the instruction in his hand, opting to watch Sam struggle with whatever two parts of the huge fan he was trying to force together.<br/>
"Oh, sure they do..  where else does this go?"<br/>
Sam replied, tone carefree but probably on the brink of quitting on the damn thing. 
Or maybe that's just the amount of visible sweat on his face that makes him look crazy. <br/>
He shoves one of the pieces in front of Rafe where he sat on the floor next to Sam, as if Rafe hadn't already see the piece.Rafe huffed, admittedly having no clue what Sam is holding, he wipes his forehead, blinking and shrugging.<br/>
"Couldn't tell you.." He shaked his head at his boyfriend, smiling casually.<br/>
"Exactly, so... by default..."</p><p>Sam leaves the explanation unfinished and somewhat out of breath, as he continues to struggle, more or less trying to smash the pieces together now.<br/>
Rafe raises both his brows at him before he knits them. <br/>
"Maybe you're holding it up-side-down?"<br/>
Sam drops the pieces on the floor, making Rafe jump a little at the sudden action and loud thump.<br/>
"You know what- let's just... uh.." Sam huffs and puffs a little while standing up straight, wiping his face with the end of his shirt and put his hand on his hips, eyes roaming over the infuriating pieces of plastic and metal before looking at Rafe.<br/>
"Let's just go for a little ride, huh? Get some natural air and.. wind, before trying again?.." He smiles and nods at Rafe, voice pitching a little as if he's "absolutely not" loosing his patience and mind in the current heat.<br/>
"...just get some icecream or...  an ice tub, you know, or drive right off to either of the poles, we have two after all-"</p><p>Sam keeps rambling while walking away. Rafe watches him with raised brows, looking like a cat witnessing their owner bring a new animal into the house.<br/>
"...Sure." He replies casually when he can't see Sam anymore. 
He'd never seen Sam in this type of heat before. It's.... an experience. He's been loosing his patience with a steady rythm for about two weeks, between taking a shower every single day, and being extremely slow and lazy during sex, Rafe figured out that it had to do with the heat.</p><p>Plus... well. The obvious panic-purchase of this huge fan at 8am in the morning.<br/>
Taking another look at the instruction, the fan didn't really seem that hard to put together, but then again, Sam is the handy one and Rafe didn't feel too confident doing it himself.<br/>
"Hm.... guess he's not a fan." Rafe mumbles, imitating a joke Sam pulled when they bought the construct.</p><p>Sam had basically stopped the car outside a store before their gym-hour, told Rafe "I'm buying a fan." Rafe had looked up from his phone, frowning at the parking lot and asked "Now?" to which Sam had casually asked "Why? You're not a fan?" quickly followed by sticking his tounge out and grinning, before exiting the vehicle.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Rafe heard the faucet turn on in the kitchen. Water sounded nice, so he hopped smoothely up from the floor and let the instructions fly to the floor next to the pile of unbuilt horror.<br/>
The realization upon  entering the next room however, that getting water should be a fun challange with Sam's full head at the bottom of the sink.<br/>
Rafe right out started laughing.</p><p>"Samuel! Honey- you're gonna go into temp-shock, stop that!" He started shaking and pulling at Sam's shoulder.<br/>
With a little encouragement, Sam turned the icecold water off and slowly stood up straight. Immedietly, a hand swept through his hair, pushing the long curls back while multiple drooplets run freely down from his head.<br/>
He licks his lips, trying to flick the exsess water off of them with his tounge, looking at Rafe with a calm expression, as if Rafe is the one who has something to explain.<br/>
It makes Rafe laugh, momentarily covered his face with a hand at the sight.</p><p>"Babe..." He says then, still amused but full of empathy.<br/>
"You look like a drowned dog.." He placed a hand on Sam's jaw, pulling in and plants a soft kiss on his lips.<br/>
It makes Sam finally pull a small smile.<br/>
"I thought I looked hot like this.." He answered, hinting at the drenched-in-water-look, for once not actually intending any pun.<br/>
Rafe is a good boyfriend though, he will pun for Sam, when Sam can not.</p><p>"Oh honey, you look absolutely melting..." Rafe exaggerates a flirtatious attitude.<br/>
Sam laughs, his smile reaching his eyes. He pulls Rafe closer by the hip, and placed the other hand on his jaw too, kissing him deeper and.. very wet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Safe in FALL</strong>
</p><p><br/>
"I thought you said you liked scary movies?!"<br/>
"I said I liked Thrillers, not this nasty shi- Oh-ew! Ugh.."</p><p>A particularly bloody scene made Rafe squirm, interupting his rant. Sam giggled at Rafe as he curled up close to Sam's side. Or rather, leaning and twisting backward in an attempt to avoid seeing the gore on the television.<br/>
"Sam, can we not just switch movies? This is just gross.. and tacky."<br/>
"What are you talking about?! Look at those insides, this is basically an anatomi lesson right here!" Sam's voice raised, obviously joking, unfortunately the audience was tough.<br/>
"It's gross and dumb." Rafe deadpanned sternly.<br/>
"You scared?" Sam smirked and shoved Rafe lightly.<br/>
"Sam, stop, you already know I dislike gory shit.." Rafe mumbled into the back of the couch, having put up the hood of the hoodie over his head and holding a hand to overt his eyes from any accidental-looking.<br/>
"Awe, come'on baby, watching slasher movies on halloween is tradition!" Sam twisted his head toward Rafe, bumping his forehead to Rafe's.</p><p>Rafe gave him a side-glare, before scrunching his eyes when someone from he movie started screaming bloody-murder, and he started moving to get off the couch.<br/>
"Well, you can keep your disturbing traditions to yourself-" He tossed a pillow half-heartedly on Sam and stared shuffling between the couch and table. He didn't get that far before Sam had reached to pause the movie, half-way on his feet too.<br/>
"No- Come'on Rafe, wait-" He grabbed on to Rafe's arm, causing him to gravitate towards the couch again, and Sam grabbed him by the hip to steady him before he fell. He almost immedietly lost balance anyway and ended up on his back on top of Sam.<br/>
"Samuel-!" He started protesting, but was interupted.</p><p>"Ofcourse we can switch movies, come'on- I'm just teasing you.." Sam spoke over him, close enough to kiss his temple and pulling one hand through his hair while the other rested on his waist.<br/>
Rafe rolled his eyes, Sam unable to see it, but could probably guess it.<br/>
"Wasn't funny." Rafe sighed.</p><p>Sam smiled, wondering how sweet Rafe could possibly be while being so salty. He reached further to kiss his cheek.<br/>
"You angry at me?" He mumbled carefully, the way he does when he's not sure how angry Rafe actually is. A short moment passes, and Sam shakes Rafe just slightly, urging an answer.<br/>
"Sweetie?"</p><p>Rafe finally sighed muttered something along the lines of "-yeah, I might cut your limbs off with a chainsaw.." He moved to sit up properly again. The joke was definitely a victory, so Sam grinned at him when their eyes met again.<br/>
Rafe hated that grin. 
Hated it, with such a passion, because he knew he can never resist smiling back at it.<br/>
He huffs amused despite himself, and lightly smacked a hand to Sam's cheek before cupping it and leaning in.<br/>
"Asshole."<br/>
Sam nodded and leaned in too, meeting Rafe's kiss.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>Safe in WINTER</strong>
</p><p>"Fuck, It's cold as hell." Rafe huffed and shivered.<br/>
"Are you proposing that hell froze over?" Sam's eyebrows wiggeled suggestively. Rafe instantely realized he was hinting at that one time Rafe had said he'll suck Sam's dick in a public bathroom, "-when hell freezez over". <br/>

Rafe gave Sam a deadpan look, but it melted quickly into a smirk. "Shut up."<br/>
"Oh come'on, it'll be an adventure!" Sam jokingly hyped the idea as fantastic.<br/>
"It'll be gross and atleast one of us will end in a hospital for any given disease.." Rafe huffed in the cold.<br/>
"What are you, licking the toiletseat before you go down on me?" Sam frowned.<br/>
Rafe laughed despite the cold. 
He looked at Sam and shoved an arm hard into his.<br/>
"Shut up" He echoed, but kept laughing. Sam watched Rafe as he walked, smiling at that expression.</p><p>They had to walk pretty slowly, because of the slippery road and the fact that the new snow made it hard to see, but this was a fairly regular rout for them to take walks, by now.<br/>
The sun was out, the traffic quietly buzzing from a distance. The frozen beach filled with people playing with their dogs and families having a day out.<br/>

"You wanna get back? Get some coffee?" Sam suggested, reaching out to place a gloved hand on the other side of Rafe, whom instinctively moved in closer in the action, wrapping his own arm around Sam's waist.<br/>

He glanced up at the question with a knowing smirk.<br/>
"Don't even, Samuel, I know you want hot chocolate."<br/>
Sam laughed.<br/>
"Yeah-yeah, wise-guy, you're the one who begged me to buy it."<br/>
Rafe gasped, more ironically than seriously.<br/>
"I asked you one single time! And I asked if you wanted it!"<br/>
Sam snorted. He made a show of shrugging and playing off the situation.<br/>
"Pfft, sure baby, if you remember it that way, sure-sure.."<br/>
Rafe clicked with his tounge in a cocky fashion.<br/>
"You're such a... poop deck."<br/>
Sam laughed out loud at that, caught off guard.<br/>
"A what?" <br/>
"You heard me!" Rafe chuckled, he didn't know either why that was the first insult he could think of.<br/>
"You're a weird one, Adler.." Sam said then, in the most adoring and loving way possible, looking at the other's face, being met by happy eyes looking back at him.<br/>

"And you're apparently the rear-end of a huge ship, Drake.." Rafe smirked.<br/>
"Mhm?" Sam mused, while leaning in to kiss him.<br/>
"Mmhm.." Rafe replied, returing the kiss.<br/>

It took Rafe a moment to realize they had come to a full stop. And another moment to realize Sam had picked him up, only to pull them both down into the snow, yelling "ICE BERG-!" opting to play the poop deck of Titanic.<br/>
The snow went a lot deeper than it looked, and snow crept easily in to touch Rafe's neck.<br/>
"Samuel!" Rafe whined, somehow amused at the never-ending playfulness of his boyfriend, and so yet very cold and tired.<br/>
"Couldn't resist." Sam shortly explained, rolling to lay on top of Rafe, grinning and giving him a few more kisses before getting up again.<br/>
"I should stop resisting smacking you in the head more often.." Rafe mumbled while Sam pulled him up.<br/>
"Yeah, probably." Sam agreed, pulling him into another kiss.<br/>
"Mm-yousuck-" Rafe mumbled into a kiss, squirming and frowning when he feelt the snow and ice drooping down his back.<br/>

Sam started smiling too broadly  to keep the kissing going.<br/>
"I know baby- I'll make it up to you" He giggled, but obviously saying genuine things.<br/>
"You better" Rafe almost whispered, focusing on rubbing the snow through the clothes to melt.<br/>
"Here, look- I'll make us even-" Sam leaned down to grab a handfull of snow and shove down his jacket and sweatshirt, making several sounds of unpleasant sensations.<br/>

Rafe, watched him, a smile growing large and shiny on his face.<br/>
"You are so damn dumb.." He told the now other squirming man, in the most... loving, adoring way possible.<br/>
A moment or two after more squirming and "aahgh-geez-!" noices, Sam finally stood still, rolling his shoulders as a help to get comfortable again.<br/>
"And you- clearly want some hot cocoa, my prince, so let's go-" Sam grabbed Rafe's hand in order to get them going again, in a sudden hurry to atleast squirm while walking, as if that looks more normal.<br/>
Rafe tugged on him tho, refusing to start walking before pressing another firm kiss on Sam.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>